


Weightless

by SaintSayaka



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As great as it is to be one, sometimes, it's just as good to just be yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> If some of the "intimacy" bothers you, let me say for the record that I imagined a much older Steven and Connie for this - say, young adult aged.

Connie considered herself a pretty grounded individual, even in the midst of a life that should exist only between the pages of the most imaginative fiction novel, but then again, she had a boyfriend that floated.

She giggled when they were above the grass, laughed uncomfortably when they passed a seagull, and protested loudly when they skirted their first cloud. Thankfully, Steven got the hint, and lowered them. That brought about more laughing. Laughing made them pick up speed, every cramp in their stomach pushing their arrival time to the Earth even closer than their bodies currently were. Legs tangled. Arms webbed. Both held onto the other desperately, as near as they could be without the convenience of fusion. There was something to be said about the simplicity of human proximity that was almost as special as Stevonnie themselves, something that had to be nurtured just as lovingly as their famed fusion.

They landed into the earth with a thud, and had barely touched their first blade of grass before Steven’s legs began to rise once again. Giggling, Connie hooked herself around the gem, now wrapping her legs around his back and settling her arms around his neck. They could have fused, right now and then.

But in that moment, it was good to be them.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the OTP Prompt "Imagine person A can float. Now Imagine Person B sitting in their lap while person A floats".


End file.
